In a perfect Degrassi
by KayaShell96
Summary: What happens that they DON'T tell us about...yea bad title and description. . .sorry


*Clare's pov*

Eli and I were sitting at our favorite table at The Dot, the one that sat in the darkest corner of the crowded Café. The room was filled with the sounds of excited high school students making plans for the three day weekend.

"So are we still doing that thing tomorrow?" Eli said as he watched me with his deep green eyes.

"What? What thing?" I asked confused. I'd been spaced out staring into his eyes.

"You know . . . the movie we've been planning on seeing all week." He stated looking at me like I was stupid.

All week Eli had been talking about a new horror movie that came out today. I didn't really like horror movies but I wasn't about to tell him that. He was too excited.

After a few more minutes of small talk about the movie Eli excused his self to the restroom. I stayed at the table and continued eating the fries we'd been sharing. I was so caught up in thinking about what a disaster tomorrow night would be, that I didn't notice when Kc came and sat in Eli's spot.

"So. . ." Kc began startling me. "I see you've been hanging out with that goth kid a lot."

"Well he _is _my boyfriend." I paused and thought for a second. "And he's not goth, he's dark."

Kc shoved one of the fries into his mouth. "Same thing to me." He said as he shoveled another handful into his mouth.

I pulled the plate of fries towards me, keeping it out of his reach. "Did you miss the part where I said Eli is my boyfriend?"

"Well c'mon Clare let's get real. It's not like that's gonna last." Kc said with a smug look on his face. I had always hated it when he acted like this. Just one more reason I was glad that he was out of my life.

*Eli's pov*

"What's not gonna last last?" I asked as I heard the last sentence of their conversation. I was beginning to get annoyed because I could tell Clare was upset.

"You're relationship" Kc said looking up at me. "We both know she's going to be back with me."

"Kc just stop it!" Clare yelled as she got up and began towards the door. "Eli come on we're leaving." She called to me over her shoulder. I looked at Kc and then followed Clare out the door.

Right before we got into the car Kc came out of the building. "Clare I just wanted to ask if you wanted to see a movie tomorrow."

"Actually I do want to see a movie tomorrow." I watched as Kc's face lit up. I was confused. Then Clare added "With Eli!" She yelled, getting in my car and slamming the door." I got in and drove away leaving Kc standing in the parking looking hurt.

We were only 20 minutes into the movie and Clare had already spilled all of our popcorn, most of which landed on me. She was freaking out and screaming so loud I was sure they could hear us in the theater next door. So was far this night was going as planned. I needed to remember to thank Alli for telling me how much Clare hated horror movies.

"Eli what's happening?" Clare asked, her voice shaking. I looked over and saw her face in her knees covering her ears with her hands.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her head to my shoulder, covering her eyes. For the rest of the movie I whispered in her ear what was happening. At the end of the movie she turned her head to look at the screen, but before she could I kissed her.

*Claire's pov*

"So how'd you like the movie?" Eli jokingly asked me.

"I loved it" I answered with a fake smile.

I heard Eli laugh as he leaned over and kissed the top of my head before I climbed into his car.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet, except for Eli blaring his punk rock music. I had asked him to turn the music down but of course all he did was laugh. I kept glaring at him but he ignored me. Finally I gave up and let my thoughts drift away.

I had no idea what restaurant we were going to, but by the way Eli had dressed I figured it had to be classy. The drive was long and by the time we got there I had no idea where we were. I loved the looks we got by the valet parking attendants when they saw we were driving a hearse. That's one of the things I loved about being with Eli, it always drew attention. The same thing happened with Kc, but this time it was good attention.

Over dinner Eli and I had a nice conversation. I didn't even want to think about how much it was costing him, and by the look on his face I could tell he didn't want to think about it either.

*Eli's pov*

Dinner was nice. I loved spending time with Clare. We finished the piece of cheesecake we had been sharing and went to pay the bill. I didn't even want to think about how much this had cost me. I had spent the last two months not buying anything to save up for tonight.

As soon as I turned on my car my music started playing. Clare gave me that glare that she always does and I couldn't help but laugh and smile at how cute she was when she was angry. Feeling exceptionally nice I turned the radio down. I saw the smug look on her face and I could only smile more. As I put my arm around her, her head came to lean on my shoulder. Before I knew it she was asleep. She looked so peaceful.

When we got to her house I realized she was still asleep so I carried her to her door. And tried opening it. It was locked. I knocked on the door but soon remembered her parents were out of town, something about repairing their marriage. I gently woke her up to ask her where the key was.

"It's in the gutter." She said sleepily. It was hard to understand but after a minute I realized what she meant. I found the key and unlocked the door.

I carried her in to the house and layed her on the couch, covering her up with a blanket. I had planned on leaving once I had her inside but something about it made me want to stay. I went back to the door and shut and locked it. I went and sat on the floor by Clare's head, leaned on the couch and turned on the TV.

After two hours of me watching late night talk shows Clare finally woke up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as she sat up quickly.

"What? You mean you aren't happy to see me?" I asked with the crooked smile that she loved.

"It's not- I didn't mean it like-What I meant was" Clare struggled for the right words.

"I get it it's late." I finally said "I'll leave."

Clare looked disappointed and I automatically felt guilty.

"You don't have to leave." She said with a plead in her eyes

I thought for a second and then smiled. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes" She said looking away. I grabbed her chin and gently turned her face so I could look into her eyes. She was blushing. I leaned up and kissed her.

As I pulled away she got off the couch and told me she was going upstairs to change. When I asked if I could come with. She gave me a dirty look and told me no. We both laughed as she left the room.

She came back a few minutes wearing nothing but a tshirt that went down to her mid thigh

"So where'd you get that shirt Sexy?" I asked with a grin on my face

"My sister" She said blushing. "And don't call me sexy."

"How could I not call you sexy when you're dressed like that?"I asked teasingly. All she did was blush

After another hour of watching tv we went upstairs to go to bed. When I asked her if I could wear my boxers to bed she threatened to make me sleep on the floor.

I fell asleep with her wrapped in my arms


End file.
